without you
by loner29
Summary: It is the Domyouji heir's birthday but where is the weed?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, Gokusen or any of the characters. Please enjoy reading and review.

_

* * *

_

Without You

Smoke can be seen coming out from the nose and ears of the great Domyouji Tsukasa. Anybody who doesn't want to die should quickly get out of his way or hell will break lose. His temper has improved since he was with Makino but as they say you can never trust a devil. By just looking at him, his expression as if simple things such as the rustling of dried leaves can break the last string which prevents him from destroying everything.

The rest of the F4 were in the middle of each of their business meetings when they were summoned by their leader. Mimisaka Akira was fulfilling his duties as a yakuza boss, handling underground business with the Ooedo clan's ouju, Yamaguchi Kumiko. The Mimasaka and Ooedo clan had been supporting each other since both clans were starting off. He was having a friendly chat with the ouju and the clan's young chief when his private phone rang. The particular phone is for important and emergency calls only but the F4's leader, as senseless as ever, still thinks that everything he says, does and every single damn thing that happens, as long as it concerns him is of great importance.

"Yo Tsukasa! You just interrupted-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! MEET ME AT MY PLACE IN AN HOUR" Akira was again unashamedly interrupted followed by the sound of a slamming phone.

Nishikado Soujiroh, the tea master was in the middle of conducting a tea ceremony for some foreign ministers who wanted to increase the friendship between countries who got interested about Japanese culture. Utter concentration is needed in performing the tea ceremony so a servant was quickly signalled when his phone somewhere in the next room started to ring.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOUJIROH WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THAT YOU CAN'T ANSWER MY CALL?" the Domyouji heir irritatedly asked

"Hello Domyouji-sama ss-soso-sorry but the young master is busy so he can't take your call right now" the servant apolitically said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? AN IDIOT? ISNT IT DAMN OBVIOUS THAT HE CAN'T TAKE IT 'COZ I'M TALKING TO A STUPID SERVANT RIGHT NOW?" he yelled, seething mad.

"gomen"

"WHATEVER!! TELL HIM TO MEET ME AT MY HOUSE IN AN HOUR OR YOU'LL SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR JOB! GOT THAT?" he didn't wait for her reply as he hanged up.

Hanazawa Rui had just closed a multi- million dollar deal with the biggest oil company in Asia. He was quite pleased with himself that he decided to give himself a little treat. Behind one of the four doors in his office is his only haven in the boring and busy Hanazawa Corp, his own room. Well, it only consists of a bed, he didn't have time to watch programmes about celebrity this and celebrity that and much rather spend his time indulging in his sleep. Since he began working at his father's company, his much loved hobby was cut short to only 10 hours. God! He was deprived of his sleep! He was just entering lala land when his phone started to ring. "So much for a treat" he silently thought as he picked up the phone.

"hmm?..."

"RUI MEET ME IN AN HOUR" Tsukasa commanded

"hmm.." came his reply as he heard the tone signalling that the person at the other side of the line had hanged up.

Rui was nearing the Domyouji living room hen he heard "DAMN THAT RUI! WHERE THE HELL IS HE? DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT I AM WAITING?" coming from Tsukasa. He quietly entered the huge doors and wasn't noticed by his friends until he plopped down the couch.

"Now Tsukasa, what's with Tsukushi?" Rui asked while setting a cushion between his arms as he planned to continue his interrupted treat.

"Yeah Tsukasa, the maid nearly wet herself after she talked to you! I nearly lost my concentration by just imagining her reactions. It was luck that the people I was with were foreigners or they might think that a devil comes out during the ceremony" added Soujiroh.

"Your right there Jiroh, I was with the ouju of the Ooedo clan and you know how she gets when she gets pissed off" said Akira with amusement on his face.

"Woah! I remember you telling me about her, so did she explode?"

"No, for some reason the young chief kept on mentioning a certain red lion every time she looks annoyed and –"

"YOU! I CALLED YOU HERE SO YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AND NOT TO WANDER OFF WITH YOUR CHITCHATS!!"

"So what about Tsukushi?" asked Akira

"THAT BAKA ONNA!! SHE'S GONNA GET IT FROM ME!"

"Why? Did the weed finally had enough of you that she called off your wedding?" Soujiroh teasingly said.

"SHUT UP! THAT BAKA IS SUPPOSED TO COME HOME TOMORROW FROM HER GRANDPARENTS AT OSAKA. THEN WHAT? THAT BAKA CALLED ME AN HOUR AGO TELLING ME THAT SHE CAN'T COME 'TIL NEXT WEEK AND THAT SHE'S SORRY SHE COULDN'T COME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Tsukasa yelled without even taking a pause to breathe.

"Maybe something important really came up otherwise she'll surely come back" was Akira's attempt to calm Tsukasa.

"You know Tsukushi, she will never go back on her words unless something of great importance came up" added Rui.

"Knowing Tsukushi, she'll probably call you every hour to apologize for breaking her promise, you know how guilty she easily gets" said Akira once again to try and calm his brother's raging mood.

After few hours, the rest of the F4 went back to their places save for Tsukasa who is now walking towards his room with a heavy heart. The sweet smell of lavender greeted him as he opened his bedroom door and he instinctively reached for the switch to turn on the lights. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, his gaze fell on the source of the slow rhythmic sound and there he found her back facing him as she softly played the piano. Everything was a blur to him as he solely focused his attention to the only evoke all of his emotions; the only girl he will ever choose, the only woman he will and ever love.

He was mesmerized by her when she stood up and faced him wearing a powder blue evening dress and was overjoyed once he saw the Saturn necklace dangling on her neck. The Saturn necklace, the only necklace she wore for all occasions, all year round, instead of all the other fancy diamond necklaces that Tsukasa's stylists were suggesting.

He quickly rushed to her, engulfed her in a hug and kissed her lovingly. After some time, he began to yell questions at her for worrying him. Tsukushi then pressed a remote and a table in a dark corner of the room was illuminated with lights.

"Happy Birthday Tsukasa"

"wha..whe..i thought..." he said as he was led to the table. He was speechless; in all the years that they've been together it's always been him who plans something romantic though something stupid always happen in the end. Forget all the grand party, the important people; for him they all are unimportant. For him, Makino Tsukushi is the most important and however big the party Kaede will give him is nothing compared to the simple romantic dinner from Tsukushi. For him, all of the riches and fame the Domyouji name brings is nothing if she isn't by his side.

During the meal, Tsukushi told Tsukasa that she never went to Osaka but rather prepard everything with the help from Tama and Tsubaki for the setting; Shigeru, Sakurako and Yuki went shopping for the dress and of course the rest of the F4 did their share by prolonging the eardrum- piercing conversation that they had. After dinner, they ended up cuddling in the bed as tiredness consumed Tsukushi's little body.

In the morning, they woke up and found Rui, Soujiroh, Akira, Yuki, Sakurako, Shigeru, Kazuya, Tama and Tsubaki in the living room. All greeted Tsukasa a happy birthday and handed their presents. All were having a good time when suddenly a smirking Soujiroh blurted out "So have you two finally decided to join our club?"

"What club?"asked a very confused Kazuya.

"You know, the _non_-virgin club" Soujiroh answered together with a laughing Akira. Realization dawned upon the couple and they quickly blushed. They went on either side and beat him up while shouting "PERVERT".

* * *

This one is longer than the stories that previously I wrote. I was actually thinking of a totally different plot but this is what my fingers typed so if you didn't like it (which I hope will not happen) you are welcome to blame my fingers, and fingers only. Hahah.. really, I totally had no idea where the story was heading while I was typing it up so I REALLY hope that it was up to everyone's satisfaction or else bye bye to these fingers and I'm going to cry 'coz of the pain!! Joke! Anyway, please leave a comment so my fingers can be spared!!hahah!!


End file.
